Lighting systems traditionally use various different types of illumination devices, commonly including incandescent lights, fluorescent lights, and Light Emitting Diode (LED) based lights. LED based lights generally rely on multiple diode elements to produce sufficient light for the needs of the particular light or lighting system. As an approach to offset the ever increasing price of energy and make a meaningful indent to the production of greenhouse gases, LED lighting offers great promise in this regard. With efficacies approaching 150 lumens per Watt, and lifetimes at over 50,000 Hours, LEDs and lighting products based on LED technology may potentially make significant inroads in the lighting market in residential and commercial, indoor and outdoor applications.
LED based lights offer significant advantages in efficiency and longevity compared to, for example, incandescent sources and produce less waste heat. For example, if perfect solid-state lighting devices were to be fabricated, the same level of luminance can be achieved by using merely 1/20 of the energy that an equivalent incandescent lighting source requires. LEDs offer greater life than many other lighting sources, such as incandescent lights and compact fluorescents, and contain no environmentally harmful mercury that is present in fluorescent type lights. LED based lights also offer the advantage of instant-on and are not degraded by repeated on-off cycling.
As mentioned above, LED based lights generally rely on multiple LED elements to generate light. An LED element, as is well known in the art, is a small area light source, often with associated optics that shape the radiation pattern and assist in reflection of the output of the LED. LEDs are often used as small indicator lights on electronic devices and increasingly in higher power applications such as flashlights and area lighting. The color of the emitted light depends on the composition and condition of the semiconducting material used to form the junction of the LED, and can be infrared, visible, or ultraviolet.
Within the visible spectrum, LEDs can be fabricated to produce desired colors. For applications where the LED is to be used in area lighting, a white light output is typically desirable. There are two common ways of producing high intensity white-light LED. One is to first produce individual LEDs that emit three primary colors (red, green, and blue), and then mix all the colors to produce white light. Such products are commonly referred to as multi-colored white LEDs, and sometimes referred to as RGB LEDs. Such multi-colored LEDs generally require sophisticated electro-optical design to control the blend and diffusion of different colors, and this approach has rarely been used to mass produce white LEDs in the industry to date. In principle, this mechanism has a relatively high quantum efficiency in producing white light.
A second method of producing white LED output is to fabricate a LED of one color, such as a blue LED made of InGaN, and coating the LED with a phosphor coating of a different color to produce white light. One common method to produce such and LED-based lighting element is to encapsulate InGaN blue LEDs inside of a phosphor coated epoxy. A common yellow phosphor material is cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (Ce3+:YAG). Depending on the color of the original LED, phosphors of different colors can also be employed. LEDs fabricated using such techniques are generally referred to as phosphor based white LEDs. Although less costly to manufacture than multi-colored LEDs, phosphor based LEDs have a lower quantum efficiency relative to multi-colored LEDs. Phosphor based LEDs also have phosphor-related degradation issues, in which the output of the LED will degrade over time. Although the phosphor based white LEDs are relatively easier to manufacture, such LEDs are affected by Stokes energy loss, a loss that occurs when shorter wavelength photons (e.g., blue photons) are converted to longer wavelength photons (e.g. white photons). As such, it is often desirable to reduce the amount of phosphor used in such applications, to thereby reduce this energy loss. As a result, LED-based white lights that employ LED elements with such reduced phosphor commonly have a blue color when viewed by an observer.
Various other types of solid state lighting elements may also be used in various lighting applications. Quantum Dots, for example, are semiconductor nanocrystals that possess unique optical properties. The emission color of quantum dots can be tuned from the visible throughout the infrared spectrum. This allows quantum dot LEDs to create almost any output color. Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) include an emitting layer material that is an organic compound. To function as a semiconductor, the organic emitting material must have conjugated pi bonds. The emitting material can be a small organic molecule in a crystalline phase, or a polymer. Polymer materials can be flexible; such LEDs are known as PLEDs or FLEDs.